brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea of Black Tears
You may also be looking for the story mission called Sea of Black Tears or the legend of the Sea of Black Tears. The Sea of Black Tears is a body of dark water from which the Drowning Doom drink, giving them their dark powers. It gives them power but also drives them insane and robs them of their will to live. It was also the downfall of the historical faction known as the Black Tear Rebellion. Background After the Titans ascended into the heavens as gods and their demonic pets and servants created humanity in their image, the demons used and abused humans until Riggnarok turned them against their masters. Faced with this uprising, the demons opened the seal on the Sea of Black Tears. The Sea called to the humans, and those who first drank from it decided that their forces should be called the Black Tear Rebellion. Riggnarok was the only known human to resist the Sea, and abandoned the rebellion. The Tear Drinkers moved on to fight everything in their way, even other humans. When war reached the warrior women of the Zaulia, doom seemed imminent, until Riggnarok returned. He led the Zaulia to victory over the Tear Drinkers at the Altar of Blood. After the rebellion was defeated at Doom's Mire, the Sea of Black Tears was once again sealed away. Story Trivia *Mangus notes that the Sea of Black Tears is closer in size to a lake than an actual sea. *According to Tim Schafer, Tim Burton and Robert Smith are both at the bottom of the Sea. *Rima explains that demons are unaffected by the Sea's call because their hearts do not feel sorrow like humans do. *Drowned Ophelia's true nature was known by the Razor Girls. In their travels, the girls constantly point out that it wasn't the real Ophelia they saw and that she was at the bottom of the sea. However, they meant the drowned creature literally wasn't Ophelia, which Eddie had written off as them accepting the old her was gone. *Although it's possible to get to the southeastern portion of the map after the bridge to the Jungle is complete, getting to the Sea of Black Tears is almost impossible before "Racing the Reaper". Anyone who tries to race down to the sea will find the way heavily guarded by heavy anti vehicle units like Brood, Brides, Organists, Lightning Rods, and even Tainted Coil units further on in like Heart Cutters. *In the "Sea of Black Tears" mission and in free roam before the mission and after access to the Sea is available, it is impossible to approach the Drowning Doom Megastage/Drowned Ophelia's Cathedral Head-on from the bridge due to the large towers that flank the bridge on the Megatage side that will instantly destroy The Deuce or any unit that the player Double Teams with (including The Rock Crusher) before instantly killing the player too. *In free roam after the campaign is completed, standing or being in The Deuce with The Mouth of Metal off at the edge of the destroyed bridge is the best way to hear eerie Pipe Organ ambient music playing. *The Sea of Black Tears, along with the Bat Cave are the only true areas in the Brütal Land that have a ceiling. Category:Locations Category:Drowning Doom Related Content Gallery Sea Gate.png Sea Gate Deuce.png Sea Entrance.png Sea Legend.png Sea Loading Screen.png Sea Entrance Art.png SoBT Flight.jpg Sea of Black Tears Crusher.jpg Sea Flight.jpg Sea of Black Tears.jpg Convoy Bird View.png Titan Mountain.png Sea of Black Tears Concept.jpg Category:Locations Category:Drowning Doom